The Best of Friends
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: Stephanie gets invited to poker night at Tank's where the Merry Men intend to ask her about her engagement and the eventual meet with Ranger's parents. One-Shot Part of "The Best" Series.


Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: It is sad to say that my attempt to get the rights to the Stephanie Plum characters was unsuccessful. They still belong to Janet Evanovich, who is one lucky person for having a mind like that.

0o0o0o0

Stephanie stood on the porch of Tank's house. Apparently the Merry Men came over to play poker on Tuesday nights. At least, the Merry Men who didn't work on Tuesday nights. There weren't a lot of men who did, and most of the ones that got the night off wanted to go home and sleep, not play poker. Stephanie was surprised that Tank invited her to join in on tonight's game.

Allegra was away at a summer camp with Julie and the rest of the Wonderland Brigade. Cayden was at some conference in California, and Ranger was off the map again. The house was empty, and the Merry Men could see that maybe Stephanie was a little bored at home by herself.

Stephanie looked around the quiet street. She turned back to the door and rang the doorbell. Tank pulled the door open a minute later. Stephanie lifted her hand up in a half wave and gave the large man a genuine smile.

"Come in," Tank said. "Did you bring some money with you?" he asked.

"I did, and I hope you know that I will wipe you all out," Stephanie grinned. She didn't want to toot her own horn, but she had a really good poker face.

"We'll see," Tank said as he moved out of the way to let Stephanie into the house.

The Merry Men all cared about Stephanie, and Stephanie cared about them. Rangeman used to be quiet and all business, but when Stephanie showed up, things took and interesting and unexpected turn. The fact that Ranger had taken a liking to the Bombshell Bounty Hunter made everyone smile.

Stephanie found Lester and Bobby seated around the dining room table. Stephanie took a seat next to Bobby and reached into her purse for some gum. "How much money are we going to play with?" She asked as she pulled a stick out gum from it's card stock container.

"Two hundred dollars each," Lester grinned. "So, Bombshell, what's it like to have the house all to yourself. No English Profs, no teenagers, and no Ranger."

"I've got Duke, and Morelli's dropping Bob off tomorrow while he's working on some case with the FBI," Stephanie answered nonchalantly. "So, I'm not completely alone."

"Do you miss them?" Bobby asked. "This is possibly the one time you've actually been alone. You've always had Ranger, Cayden, or the teens with you."

"Or Lula," Tank muttered as he came out of his kitchen.

Stephanie shrugged and smiled as Tank handed her a beer. She took a sip quickly and let out a content sigh. "It's just quiet. That's all. Cayden gets back in two days, Allegra and Julie will return this weekend. I'm not sure when Ranger will be back, but he's never gone too long."

"Any plans for the wedding yet?" Tank asked. Everyone remembered the marriage proposal and what happened that day.

"I'm so not talking about that right now," Stephanie shook her head. "I don't even want to think about that nightmare until Ranger returns. It's just _way _too stressful."

"Uh-oh," Lester spoke as he shook with laughter. "Is your mother somehow involved?"

"And my sister, and my grandmother, and Sally Sweet!" Stephanie exclaimed. She threw her hands up in the air and shook her head in aggravation. The wedding plans were turning into a complete disaster and with Ranger in the wind… She wouldn't be able to rest until he got back.

Tank started shuffling the card. If Sally Sweet was involved with the planning of the Manoso/Plum wedding, and then the entire bridal party was in trouble. He heard about Stephanie's eggplant dress. Valerie and Helen were certifiable on their own, and adding Sweet to the soiree only screamed trouble.

"Bombshell, you're screwed," Bobby laughed.

Everyone shook their heads as Tank dealt the cards out to each player. Lester started dividing poker chips, and slid a pile of colorful pieces over to each player.

"How do you feel about having to meet Ranger's parents?" Bobby asked. "He's taking you to meet them when he gets back right?"

Stephanie nodded. The idea of meeting Ranger's parents frightened her. She wondered what they would have to be like in order to produce her own personal Batman. She would have Ranger with her when she eventually met the Manoso family, but something told her that they would be yet another trial in her life.

"Tank," Stephanie started. She bit her lip before continuing. "Have you met Carlos' parents?"

"Once," Tank answered as he picked up his cards. "They're nice."

"Just… nice?" Stephanie asked as she looked at her card. She would have smirked, but she didn't want the boys to know she had a full house.

Lester nodded. "It's one of those things that really can't be explained. Instead, you need to see for yourself."

"So, you've met them too?" Stephanie asked. How had Ranger's men met the Manoso's? She looked around the table at her companions and mentally groaned. They weren't focusing on the game. They wanted to see how Stephanie felt about Ranger's family. She suspected that was the reason she was invited over tonight.

"Just because you're our friend, it doesn't mean we aren't going to watch you squirm over meeting them," Bobby smiled. "Watch out for Mama Manoso though. She loves her baby boy, and she didn't even find his first wife acceptable. I wonder what she'll say about you."

Lester let out a bark out laughter. "I want to be there when you two do meet," he said. "I will sit on the sidelines with my bag of popcorn and enjoy every minute of it."

"Oh, and I thought we were the best of friends, Lester," Stephanie scoffed. "Instead, you'll just sit back and watch me suffer?"

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: A one shot before I start on my next Stephanie Plum fic in my series. I certainly hope you pick up on the theme. You might be able to pick out the title for the next one. Anywho, drop me a review, and let me know what you think.

Ren


End file.
